saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Forgotten Madness/Life in the view of Medic (This is just A Fan-Fic, Cause I have nothing to do)
Great. Just great. Damn virus infecting everybody....Those who are lucky to survive....Get infected sooner or later. So I'll record what's happening to me before I turn into one of them. NOTE: This is just a Fan-Fic. This isn't canon. I'm just doing it for fun. Chapter 1- A Sorta Brief History of Me So Before I go out and shoot s***, I'll tell you my history, As best as I can. My name is Phileas "Patch" Arzt, Arzt is German for "Doctor, Born on September 4, 3077, But anyway, I lived with my parents, In Thera. I technically lived there since My Family lived in a Space Station near Thera. My Dad was an Assault in the SAS and my Mom was training new ones. I wanted to become a doctor, But seeing I had the chance to impress my parents by becoming a Medical SAS. I always choose Destiny over Dreams. So yeah, Blah blah blah, FAST FORWARD September 11, 3095 One week after I became 18, I immediately enlisted, Before I truly became a SAS, I went through training, Not with my Mom of course, Since she'd want to get me in even if I sucked real bad. I went through many tests. I pretty much failed the tests that a Heavy would be good at, I passed the tests for an Assault, And I got a "Recommendation" for a Medic. Hell yeah!, Mission accomplished! October 31, 3095 I met my first team. We were small, Only 4, But hey, Numbers doesn't always mean power. I was nicknamed "Patch", Since that means Heal or Help or whatever. My teammates were: An Assault named Palmer, Named after this favorite 19 and 20th Century Handwriting, Which is still being used to this day, Nicknamed "Leeroy Jenkins", Due to his ability to run fast and is always likely to run in first. Funny how 21st Century Memes are still here huh? A Heavy named Mikhail, Nicknamed "Pootis", The name he uses is "Chains", A reference to a 21st Century game called PAYDAY: THE HEIST, Pootis was for laughs, I noticed his name and nickname is a reference to the Heavy from a game called Team Fortress 2, A 21st Century Game still popular to this day. And another Heavy named Gaben(Lol), Nicknamed "Meat Shield", The name he uses is "Broker". Fun Fact, He's named after 21st Century guy named Gabe Newell, Founder of VALVe Corporation, Who was jokingly suspected of not being able to count to 3, So Gaben does the exact same thing, Just for laughs. December 25, 3104 Crap. It's Christmas and an Outbreak just arrived. Must be humanity's "present" for being "naughty". Even worse news, My Father got infected at my home. My Mother had no choice than to take him out of his misery. Being one of the first to encounter the virus, She was also one the first to evacuate. All Hell went loose on my planet. Things on Aartis aren't going good either. There's zombies at the Space Station I'm in, And my Dropship can't depart thanks to these bastards. Well, Time to go and fight. Chapter 2- Onslaught - My First Fight with Dead Dudes (Looooooong Chapter) Now, 12:47 AM "I opened the doors! Everyone get your ass outta there! Move Move Move!" I said. I didn't know this was coming. Might as well get my equipment. "Patch! You forgot your equipment!" Leeroy warned me. "Everyone out, NOW! Defend those Ramp Doors! I'll repair them!" The Pilot told us. Hopefully he does his job or we'll run dry on ammo and die. The Pilot's name is Jeffrey, Nicknamed by everyone "Joker" due to his fondness of jokes. But not this time he was joking. He's very damn serious. "I'm coming Leeroy, I had to open those Damn doors." Leeroy: "What do you want? What's left is a Gigavo-" "I'LL TAKE IT!" ", A RIA 313-" Leeroy Continued. "I'LL TAKE IT!" Leeroy: "A HVM 004-" Leeroy Continued again. "GIMME THAT!" Leeroy: "A RIA 50, Mustang, RIA 30 Strikeforce, HVM 008, HVM 003, HVM 006, And HVM 009." Leeroy finished his sentence after my Interruptions. "OK, Chains? (We rarely used Pootis, Only on Celebrations we use it, For laughs.) Chains? Where are you?" "In the Explosives room! I'll get the HVM MPG, Since that's the only one!" Chains replied. "OK People, Ready to move out? Joker said. Once step ahead of ya Joker. "RUSH PLAN PEOPLE! PATCH AND CHAINS ON ONE SIDE!, AND LEEROY AND BROKER ON THE OTHER! GOT THAT?" Joker said on our Comms. "Yeah we got it Joker." I replied. "Good. Just don't die alright?" "Of course we won't die. We got the experimental Respawn Technology right?" Chains replied nervously. I can tell since this was EXPERIMENTAL. We're not sure if this is gonna work or not. So we volounteered, Taking the Great risk. Awesome isn't it? "Guys! Joker here, I can repair the ramps in 6 and a half minutes! Got it?" "Sure Joker. We can handle this. Leeroy out." 1:03 AM, 6 Minutes Left. It's just damn Shamblers...Basic, Weak, Even in numbers. We just used our pistols. Using the Mass-Produced Technology "Unli-Pistol Ammo", We had no problem with ammo. Though Chains got a lot of kills, He had a Mustang, A sidearm shotgun. I prepared some Medkits, Just in case. Seeing these Shamblers makes me want to remember, What about my Father? What is I kill his Zombified Version? I should really stop thinking about him. C'mon Patch, Focus, Focus. I was also part-engineer, So I could make a makeshift Automated High Caliber Generic Purpose Sentry Turret. 1:04 AM, 5 Minutes Left. Some Stalkers are now appearing......Better place that makeshift Turret. 'Places turret behind some boxes and barricades it with them' Great....That should work. Titanium Boxes mixed with some Iridium, Colored Silver. They are completely invincible against Melee attacks, But not against Heavy Barrages of 12.7mm Bullets. Seriously, This is the 32ND CENTURY. We should have better. I mean, Boxes getting destroyed by .50 CAL? Serious? "Patch! Need a medkit! Damn Spitters get me!" Leeroy yelled from afar. 'Throws Medkit' "There ya go Leeroy! Should work! "Thanks." I could hear him, But not very well. 1:04 AM, 4 Minutes Left So Leeroy said Spitters were coming. Luckily, Immediately, Once the Outbreak started, Many people turned into the Different mutations you know now. So I know Shamblers, Stalkers, Spitters, Runners, Devastators, Wickers, Necrosises, And the Normal Zombies' Modifiers. "Agh! Patch! Make another Damn Sentry over here!" Broker yelled at me, Which was unneccessary, Since I was Checking on Leeroy, Who was with him, So I was on his Ramp. "OK Broker, 'Places HVM Turret' "That should help you." 1:05 AM, 3 Minutes Left "Dammit! Bloaters are coming!" Chains warned everyone. "Guys, This is Joker, I'll place some supplies for you on the Cargo Bays. About a minute from now." "Chains, You can handle them with your Mustang! Remember you modified it so you can reload faster?" I reassured him. "Yeah but, THEY'RE COMING BY THE DOZEN!" Chains told me. "Move it Chains. I need to- HOLY CRAP. Chains, You have a HVM Turret?" I told him, Saw the "Dozen Bloaters" and boom. A HVM Turret was right next to him. "My Best Friend!" Chains joked. 1:06 AM, 2 Minutes Left "Dammit! Zombies with Shields!" Broker yelled. "Whoa what? Let me see." I checked my ramp, And, Along with Chains, We both got surprised. "DON'T LET 'EM BREAK OUR RAMP BOYS!!" Leeroy yelled. His command disobeyed itself. Since the Shielders broke my Ramp down. "Crap." I said. "Leeroy! Take them on with you knife!" I commanded him. "YYEAAHHHHHH! SURPRISE MOTHER F***AH! A KNIFE MOTHER F***AH! Leeroy yelled, Becoming his Leeroy Jenkins self. It was pretty normal to the SAS, Not the Military. So right now, I'm seeing the Beauty of The Art of Knifing. His Knife disregards the Shields, Simply piercing through them. So us, Being back, Went in with our guns. "Waste 'em boys!" Broker commanded. 1:07 AM, 1 Minute Left "Guys, Joker here, I see something on my Radar. It appears to be an Infected Surgeon. With a Super-F***ing-Weird Mutation in which it pukes out strange worms. Warning you guys, So tip: Fall back." Immediately after Joker said that, "FALL BACK DAMMIT! FALL BACK!" I keep on commanding my teammates. Good. Now they're following me. To the big Collection of boxes...Here we are! 1:08 AM, Boss Fight "Whoa, What the Hell is that!?!?" Jason said on our comms. "Chains, Use your MPG! We'll distract it, But don't kill us!" I commanded Chains. "Sure that's a as-smart-as-Hell Idea?" Leeroy asked. "After all, You give out the Commands, And I lead the boys." Leeroy continued. "Let's just go. Leeroy, Whenever I say "Sharp!" Knife the thing. OK?" I asked him. "Sure. Now boys, Move!" Leeroy relplied. "Sharp!" I told him. He knifed the thing. "Chains! MPG!,Now!, Leeroy! Fall back! Broker! Covering Fire! Chains fired the MPG at the same time Leeroy fell back and Broker continued firing his Ronson LBM. Then, After 2 MPG shots, Which was the MPG's Capacity, The Thing, Blew up. "Joker here, Nice job-" He was but off by the revolting surprise of wriggly worms. Gigantic, Disgusting, Parasitic Worms. "Boys! Fire at will!" Leeroy commanded. Broker went in front to suck up the Worms, Which basically did nothing to him. The worms' bites could not penetrate his armor. Shooting accurately with his RIA 20 Striker, Leeroy picked off some worms, Me, With the Gigavolt, Shot energy shots which made an arc up to 8 worms, Since this summer I modified it to make it's shots arc more than 4 targets, And Chains had the honor of taking the last few out with his RIA T7. Now it's 1:14 AM. We fought the Thing for 6 Minutes? Geez. "Joker here, Prepare for Full Thruster Takeoff!" At the Dropship... "Joker," I asked, "What was the Surgeon Zombie called? Are there more of those or just one here?" Joker replied: "Thing's called a Regurgitator, Chief. And no, There's more of those things in Aartis. Unlucky Survivors got the Bloater strain of the Virus, Which kills approximately 3-7 Days after infection. Reanimates after 7-14 Days of death. So they had to get a surgeon to check for the Parasites, Which got out and infected the surgeons. Unlucky of them to choose the surgeon idea." Clarifications...For the First Chapter Patch is Second-In-Command when Leeroy is executing orders and is a Part-Engineer. Leeroy is the Command Executor and Commander. Chains is the Explosives Expert and Hacker. Broker is the Support Gunner and Full-Time Engineer. FULL NAMES: Leeroy - Nicholas "Palmer" Constantino, Constantino meaning "Fast" or "Quick" in Spanish in the 32nd Century. Chains - Mikhail "Misha" Zolnerowich, Zolnerowich meaning "Son of a Soldier". I tried to make him a reference to TF2. Broker - Benson "Benny" Audrey, Audrey meaning "Strong". Chapter 2 - Battle for JFK Camp - Why is my Life like this? SAS Barracks, Patch's Room. December 26, 3104, 2:47 AM Ugh. I had a terrible sleep. I didn't get to sleep early thanks to my paraniodness. Great. We have to meet at the Conference room for our next assignment. My team's already awake, Eating a nice breakfast. Before I got out of bed, Mikhail was bugging me on getting out for some excercise. I still wanted to stay in bed anyway. So he left. By the time I woke up, I saw them outside. E-Calling their Families and Friends. I wanted to Call my Mom. But we have to get to the Conference room. In the Conference Room, 2:51 AM General MacArthur stepped inside. "Alright," He said. "Now it came to my attention that an outbreak has gone loose on two majot Human Planets: Aartis and Thera. Am I correct?" "Yes, Sir" I said. "Well of course Patch, Your team, Kobras XIV, Along with Greyhounds VII, King Tigers XVI, and Panthers LXVI, Were the first few SAS teams to encounter the zombies. Anyway, Patch, Your team is to recover a Vaccine on Thera. However, The President has signaled the Jolt Ship to completely destroy Thera. Combot, The Emergency Defense System, Will guide you. You will only have 12 Minutes to get in, Get the Vaccine, Get the Hell outta there." Gen. MacArthur told me. "By the way Patch, Where's Leeroy?" A soldier asked beside me. "Outside, Why?" I told him. "He's the one you can count on if you guys need to hurry to get out. He can get in, Get the Vaccine, And Get out faster than all of you. So you can just cover him when He's getting the vaccine, And get to the Dropship." The soldier told me. Hmmm.....An Actually good idea! I better tell Leeroy. "Leeroy? Where are you?" I shouted. "HOLY CRAP! ZOMBIES ARE COMING!" Came Leeroy's voice. General MacArthur had quick realization. "Alright Men! Get your gear, And defend this camp at all costs!" He commanded us. 127 SAS Soldiers defending one camp. We don't even know how the zombies came here. Dammit. Must've been the supply ships I saw a while ago. They had many workers, And worse, The Company of those ships took the Greatest risk of bringing some Zombies for research. Even on A.I. controlled ships, They multiplied VERY Damn fast. So now we all get to shoot something. John F. Kennedy Camp, 3:26 AM The Emergency Defense System immediately turned on. Why is my Life like this? Zombies, EDS, What's next? A digital strain of the Virus? Oh well. "OK," Came MacArthur's voice. "Kobras, King Tigers, Falcons, At the Main camp! Eagles! Camp I! Panthers! You're a big group! Camps I and II!Camp I Panthers, Support Eagles at all costs! Greyhounds! Another big one! Camps III, IV and V! Dolphins and Seals! Campfire! Everyone else! Barracks!" He commanded. At the Main Camp I got my Gigavolt. "Ready to arc these bastards!" I said. "HIKS Man, I'll give you cover Gigavolt!" A Soldier, Nicknamed: "Eagle", He likes to call people by their weapon. "Ronson LBM's, HVM 008's, Supermarines and CM Starbursts! Covering Fire!" Yelled Broker."All Explosives Experts, Take down the Big guys!" Yelled a soldier nicknamed "Maximus". "Assaults!, " Yelled Leeroy. "Go in and knife 'em! If you don't, Then covering fire! With the supports!" "Engineers!, Place your turrets in safe spots! But make sure we still got supportive fire!" I yelled. I fired my Gigavolt. I loved seeing it arc 3 Shamblers, 2 Stalkers and 3 Spitters. OK, I need to re- Oh Hell, No ammo left...."It's Shotgun Rain time!" I yelled. Pulling out my HVM 004. And immediately went in. "Leeroy!" I yelled. "Yeah?" He replied. "Covering fire! I need to get closer to 'em!" I said. "Sure thing! RIA 50's, HIKS, Strikers! Covering fire! Our Shotgunner's gonna get closer!" He told the others. "F***! Bloaters are literally comin' by the dozen!" Said Maximus. "I'll get in!" Yelled a Soldier named Jonathan. I saw Jonathan go in, But nearly get killed by a spitter. "Leeroy! I'm falling Back! Jonathan! Fall back!" I commanded. "Sure thing!" Jonathan told me. A voice then came by. "Anti Personnel Mech reporting for duty! Ready for supportive fire!" Yelled the mech. An automated Mech. "DAMMIT!" Yelled Jonathan. "We got a Devastator!" He said. "Devaste the Devastator! EXPLOSIVES! FIRE AT WILL! LMGS! FIRE HARDER! SNIPERS! GO FOR THE HEAD! ASSAULTS! FALL BACK! MEDICS! HEALING! ENGINEERS! TURRETS!" Yelled Leeroy. "Joker here, I'll drop in some fresh troops!" Immediately after that, 25 Paratroopers dropped in. "Snipers!" Yelled one of them. "Go for the head! MPG's! Take down the Dev! Everyone else! Fire at will!" Then things started to get real. The Dev killed one of our Assaults. Then proceeded to smash one of our LMG's. The Explosives weren't doing their job well..The missiles semmed like nothing to the Dev. The Mech and the Dev started to wrestle. The Mech, Being metal, The Dev's punches and smashes seemed like nothing. Then the Mech proceeded to use it's twin twin miniguns, with 127mm bullets. Yes. TANK SHELL BULLETS. So obviously, The Dev stood no chance, And then, After 17.89 Seconds of continuous firing, It fell to the ground. Made a gigantic screech, And just lay down there. Dead. "HELL YEAH! WE FINALLY GOT IT!" Yelled Jonathan. Everyone else proceeded to do the same. After the Battle. A Ceremony for Those who have fallen in the hands of Death. We didn't notice that the Devastator killed many of our own. By the time it was dead, 27 People in my battle died, 39 People died in the Camps,eople died in the Barracks. We held a ceremony dedicated to them. They didn't deserve to die, But they deserve a good place in wherever they go. General MacArthur made a speech. "These people, Hard working people, Have sacrificed their lives just to save our camp. They served a purpose. They went on a mission, But was left incomplete due to Death. Just to save this camp, These people died. And just to save humanity we as well might die. So I tell you all. Death is something that is natural to be afraid of. We all do not want to die. But want to live. We will all die someday." Among the people who died, Was the soldier who asked me where Leeroy was. He was overwhelmed by Runners, By then it was too late. They got him. Killed him. I didn't want to think about this. Time for my mission. Chapter 2 - Vaccine - Rush all day everyday! "Joker, Drop us at the Starport. We'll start from there." Leeroy told Joker. "Sure thing, Just let me get closer." After a minute of turning and getting past access, We were dropped. "OK Guys, Remember what General said, and the soldier that told Patch an idea. Go in. Forget whatever loot there may be. Get in, Find the Vaccine, Go out, Forget whatever Heavily Mutated Zombie there is, Just get to the Dropship. So Joker, When I get a sample of the Vaccine, Land somewhere near where you can find us on your radar." Leeroy told us, And Joker. First Starport "Alright, Go in!" I told everyone. "YAAAHH!" Yelled Leeroy as he knifed some zombies. "Alright, Clear this place of zombies! We need to make sure nothing here that walks, Never walks Again!" Leeroy told us. "Whoa, Why's this plane still here? Let me see what's inside...." I said. Opening the door, I was greeted by infected Passengers and Crew. I heard the Captain getting devoured. That wasn't a sound I'd like to hear again. I pulled out my 004, And shot the 18 Shots until half of them were dead. Then I got my Gigavolt and electrified them until they turned into something....Something you don't want to know. "I'm opening the terminal!" Broker told me. "Broker's opening the terminal Leeroy!" I told Leeroy. "Alright. We only have 10 Minutes left." Warned Leeroy. I was worried. How can we do this in 10 Minutes? Oh well. "Ack! Medic!" Chains yelled. "What is it?" I asked him. 'Prepares Medkit' "Spitter got me..." He showed some acid on his armor. "Don't worry, That'll dry." I reassured him. "Patch! C'mere! I need some support in case some zombies are here!" Broker yelled from the Terminal. "OK, OK I'm coming." I said on the comm. The Terminal "OK, I've open-" Broker was cut off by the greeting of zombies. Leeroy ran to our side. "Well boys? What're you gonna do?" Leeroy asked. Broker was already a step ahead of him, Firing his Ronson LBM. "LEEEEEEERRRROOOYY JEEEENNNKKKIIIINNNNSS" Leeroy yelled as he charged with his knife. Pretty cool actually, Since he ran so fast even with A RIA 20 Striker and Shockfield 1887 (Antique Edition) on his back. He knifed everything that he ran past, And lured crowds of zombies for Me and Broker to take out. Chains finally came in, Having dealt with a Bloater. "Chains, You're late for the party". Joker said on the comm. After Broker and I dealt with the zombies, We pushed forward. Into the bathroom. A strange thing was when Broker destroyed the toilets there was money inside. Then there was a broken wall with zombies leaking out. Me and Leeroy pushed a box covering the entrance to the subway, While Chains and Broker were firing at the zombies. "Geez this thing is heavy," Leeroy told me. "I heard a survivor tried using it to cover the subway for defense, So he or she put whatever they could find in here, Only to be killed by the zombies in the subway." I told him. When we finally pushed the box outta the way, Chains and Broker finished off the remaining zombies. We entered the subway, The Subway, With 3 Free trips! We pushed into the subway, And killed any zombies in there. We got on the train, Where Combot told us to get on board. First Trip We were waiting for the train to stop. It finally did. But zombies came out EVERYWHERE. So we had to kill them, And move to the next train cart. Second Trip Just like a while ago, Except with slightly tougher zombies. Third Trip Again, Just like a while ago, With Bloaters and Worms. The Lab OK, The train finally stopped, No zombies leaking, Here we go. "Get your lazy asses off that train!" Yelled Leeroy, Who was already ahead. "Push for-" I was cut off by the sight of shielders. "CHAINS! BLOW 'EM UP!" Leeroy commanded Chains. "OK." Chains stepped outside, Faced the Shielders, And made a final greeting to them. "Hasta La Vista Mates." He then fired his MPG once at the shielders at the stairs, Which died in one shot, And fired the other shot to the Evolved Shielders, Which were only heavily damaged. "Patch! Grenade! Now!" Leeroy told me. I threw me grenade at the incoming shielders, And they just blew up into gore. "OK People, Move Move Move!" Leeroy told us. "Up the stairs! We only got 7 Minutes left!" I told the others. We simply rushed through the hordes of zombies rushing at us, With Broker taking them out and Chains blowing horde by horde. Me and Leeroy tried to get through these triple door looking thing. "It's locked, Somehow." I told Leeroy. "OK, See this other door? Try to hack through it Chains, And we'll deal with whatever's in there." Leeroy told Chains. Who then proceeded to Put his weapon on his back, And screw up the lock in the Control Room. Me and Leeroy saw the zombies, A few Bloaters and a Group of Shielders, We killed them fairly fast. I then checked the control panel, And allowed the triple doors to open. I decided to check around some more, See what I'll find. 'Checks multiple maps of this place' Leeroy and the Others were already in there. I checked this control room some more....Hey! This is the Vaccine! I immediately ran to my team. "The Vaccine's in Room 3! Get it and We'll get outta Here!" I told them. Chains opened Room 3, And we all got a sample of the Vaccine. "Joker! This is Leeroy. We all have a sample of the Vaccine. Land in the Parking Lot. Rooftop. Leeroy out." Joker then came on our comms, "OK, I've landed, Get here- " He was cut off by a Wicker screeching. "Oh Dammit! Everyone! Run forget it! We only have 2 Minutes left!" Joker said. We all ran as fast as we could, Running through the stairs of the Parking Lot, We finally got to the Rooftop. We boarded the Dropship, Mission Accomplished. "Geez that was close. We nearly got killed by the Wicker." Broker said. Well that was true. The Wicker was only a few meters away when we boarded the Dropship. OK, So I never said this, I'll tell you guys my team's loadout: Leeroy: 10*** RIA 20 Striker, (Deadly Capacity and Tenacious) 5** 1887 Shockfield, (Deadly and Race Modded) and 7*** Mustang (Hasn't decided what to put on it yet.) Chains: 8*** HVM MPG (Deadly, Enlarged and Race Modded ), 10*** RED RIA T7 ( Deadly, Capacity and Tenacious) and a CM 205 (No Augments) Broker: 6** Ronson LBM (Deadly and Capacity, 8*** RIA 50 (Skeletonized, Deadly and Overclocked) and a Ronson 45 (No Augments) End. For now. Category:Blog posts